teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Fortress: Deathmatch
Team Fortress: Deathmatch is a Team Fortress TV series. It is based off of TF2. Channels *US: Oxygen *Canada: Teletoon *Mexico: XHMNL-TV *Albania: E! *Andorra: TVA *Armenia: Armenia 2 *Czech Republic: Prima Cool *Belgium (French- Speaking Area): France Ô *Belgium (Dutch- Speaking Area): Canvas *Cyprus: Sigma TV *Denmark: DR1 *Estonia: Kanal 12 *Finland: MTV Nordic *France: France 3 *Germany: RTL Television *Greece: Alter Channel *Hungary: Comedy Central Hungary *Iceland: Skjár Einn *Ireland: E4 *Italy: RAI 4 *Latvia: Fox Life *Netherlands: Nederland 1 *Norway: MAX *Poland: TVP Rozrywka *Portugal: Canal Hollywood *Romania: Euforia Lifestyle *Russia: TNT *Spain: VictoríaDeFicciòn *Sweden: Cartoon Network *Switzerland (German): 3sat *Switzerland (French): RTS Un *Switzerland (Italian): RSI La 1 *Turkey: Show TV *UK: Freesat *Australia: BBC One Character Bios Hunter *Color: Red *Class: Solider *Primary Weapon: Cow Mangler 5000 *Secondary Weapon: Mantreads *Melee Weapon: Shovel Bio: Hunter was born in the Midwest, his parents died in a rollercoaster accident when Hunter was 4. Despite this, him and his brother, Liam, both were sent to an orphanage, Liam was a lot more calm and dim- witted, which caused him to be adopted first. Hunter got adopted at the age 7. He was adopted by an elderly couple that wanted a child. Hunter was thought to shoot, knit, and even play a flute! Hunter would end up going to military school and that was how he got here. Oh yeah! He also met Liam again. *Voice Actor: Glenn Wrage Liam *Color: Red *Class: Scout *Primary Weapon: Baby Face's Blaster *Secondary Weapon: Bonk! Atomic Punch *Melee Weapon: Candy Cane Bio: Liam was born unexpectedly when his parents were on vacation at France. His parents died in a rollercoaster accident when Liam was only 1. Dedpite this, him and his brother, Liam, both were sent to an orphanage, John was a lot more rowdy and smart, which caused him to be adopted second. Liam was adopted at age 2. He was adopted by an ex- mayor. He treated Liam like royalty. Liam went to a military school and he got here this way, but not before he met Hunter again. *Voice Actor: Nancy Kartwright Mezhenda *Color: Red *Class: Heavy *Primary Weapon: Minigun *Secondary Weapon: Robo-Sandvich *Melee Weapon: Warrior's Spirit Bio: Mezhenda was an obese baby born in the Soviet Union. He moved to the US at 5. He seems to have major problems with speaking English. The Americans made fun of him, which made him shy and sensitive. Until 11... he finally stood up. He beat up a giant gang of bullies. He was suspended after. Ever since, he was homeschooled. Mezhenda wanted to go to a war soon after. So he went to military school. He was later put on the red team. And now you know his story. *Voice Actor: Al Snow Ferdinand *Color: Red *Class: Medic *Primary Weapon: Overdose *Secondary Weapon: Kritzkrieg *Melee Weapon: Amputator Bio: *Voice Actor: Scott McNiel Panamint *Color: Red *Class: Enginer *Primary Weapon: Frontier Justice *Secondary Weapon: Pistol *Melee Weapon: Golden Wrench Bio: *Voice Actor: Nolan North Elijah *Color: Red *Class: Sniper *Primary Weapon: Fortified Compound *Secondary Weapon: Cozy Camper *Melee Weapon: Ham Shank Bio: *Voice Actor: Christopher Jacot Aden *Color: Red *Class: Demoman *Primary Weapon: Bootlegger *Secondary Weapon: Scottish Resistance *Melee Weapon: Bottle Bio: *Voice Actor: Taylor Grodin Hercule *Color: Red *Class: Spy *Secondary Weapon: Ambassador *Melee Weapon: Spy-cicle *Primary PDA: Disguise Kit *Secondary PDA: Invis Watch *Building: Ap-Sap Bio: *Voice Actor: Alexandre Gillet Orion *Color: Red *Class: Pyro *Primary Weapon: Degreaser *Secondary Weapon: Manmelter *Melee Weapon: Sharpened Volcano Fragment Bio: None *Voice Actor: Non- Listed, Due To Him Bob *Color: Blue *Class: Solider *Primary Weapon: Direct Hit *Secondary Weapon: Buff Banner *Melee Weapon: Escape Plan Bio: *Voice Actor: Rick May Category:TV Shows